


Oswin

by Evergade



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Oswin ouvrit la porte pour permettre au Docteur d'entrer. Elle ne remarqua pas son air totalement mortifié. Elle l'avait effacé de leurs bases de données, ils pourraient donc s'enfuir facilement. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il fasse cette tête-là.





	Oswin

Oswin ouvrit la porte pour permettre au Docteur d'entrer.  
Enfin ! Après un an d’enfermement, elle allait être libre. Finis de vivre dans la peur constante d'une intrusion Dalek à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. Elle allait pouvoir sortir, respirer l'air de dehors, sentir le soleil réchauffer sa peau, embrasser sa chère mère. Sortir de l'enfer dans lequel elle était prisonnière depuis trop longtemps. Parce qu'Il était venu. Le Docteur.  
Il avait bravé les Daleks (avec un petit coup de pouce) et il avait tenu sa promesse. Il était revenu jusqu'à elle. Bon, s'il voulait partir de là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais passons. Il l'avait quand même fait. Cet homme qui avait l'air tellement extraordinaire. Le Docteur. Qui était-il ? Un être fabuleux digne d'un conte de fée. Le genre prince charmant qui arrive sur son cheval blanc. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de cheval, et que du peu qu'elle en avait vu, il n'avait rien d'un prince habituel. On aurait plutôt dit un chat qui tombe d'un meuble et qui vous regarde ensuite innocemment, l'air de dire ''c'est fait exprès''.  
Il semblait également inspirer une peur monumentale aux Daleks, visiblement. Assez pour qu'ils le surnomment ''le Prédateur''. Ceux des soins intensifs s'étaient même réveillé, ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait depuis qu'elle était arrivée, un an avant. Bien qu'habituellement peu actif, ils semblaient tous réagirent à son arrivée et vouloir le tuer à tout prix. Lui aussi avait peur d'eux. Elle l'avait observé en hackant le système de surveillance. Il n'était absolument pas rassuré d'être dans l'antre du mal à l'état pur, mais sa peur ne l'arrêtait pas. Il continuait malgré tout. Il avait dit avoir fait les guerres qui avaient rendu la plupart des Daleks survivant fous. Peut-être que ça venait de là, sa force. Il savait leur résister, comparé au reste de l'univers.  
Elle était un génie et Chin boy semblait en être un, à sa façon. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. En dehors du contexte actuel, elle l'aurait volontiers invité à dîner.  
Elle prit une valise et commença à rassembler ses affaires, éparpiller un peu partout. En un an, et ne recevant aucun visiteur, elle avait un peu oublié le ménage. Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit entrer. Elle ne remarqua pas son air totalement mortifié. Il respirait bruyamment, et semblait ressentir tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires à la situation. Elle l'avait effacé de leurs bases de données, ils pourraient donc s'enfuir facilement. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il fasse cette tête-là. N'y prêtant pas plus d'importance que ça, elle continua ses bagages.  
-Oswin, dit-il on a un problème.  
Non. Impossible.  
-Non, on en a pas.  
Elle approfondit son observation de la tête qu'il tirait. Si, il y avait un problème, et même un gros.  
-Est-ce que ça te semble réel ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui a l'air réel ?  
-Là où tu es. Est-ce que ça semble réel ?  
-C'est réel.  
-C'est un rêve, Oswin. Tu te l'aies imaginé parce que la vérité était bien trop terrible.  
-Où est-ce que je suis ?  
Il la regarda, presque anéanti devant ce qu'il appelait ''la vérité''. Mais de quoi voulait-il parler ? Et qu'était-ce cette vérité ?  
-Où suis-je ? Où suis-je ?!  
Plus elle parlait, plus le regard du Docteur remplissait de haine. Une haine incommensurable, qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi la haïssait-il à ce point ? Et surtout tout d'un coup ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu donc elle n'avait pas pu lui faire de tort, et bien qu'elle lui ait demandé de traverser l'asile pour venir la cherchée, elle savait qu'il ne la haïssait pas soudainement pour ça. Ou alors, il ne tournait vraiment pas rond.  
-Parce que tu es un Dalek.  
Suite à cette phrase lâchée avec tout le mépris possible, la colère l'envahie doucement comme par vagues. Elle se sentait profondément insultée.  
-Je ne suis pas un Dalek... Je ne suis pas un Dalek ! Je suis humaine.  
Désolé, il resta néanmoins impitoyable.  
-Tu étais humaine quand tu t'es crashée, c'est vrai. Tu es sortie de la capsule en grimpant. C'était ton échelle.  
Elle avait tous ces souvenirs d'avant, pourtant. Son enfance, les anniversaires qu'elle fêtait avec sa mère, Nina, ses études, son enrôlement abord de l'Alaska, le crash... Pour la première fois depuis un an, elle fit appel à ses souvenirs de l'accident. Elle se rappelait être sortie par l'échelle de secours. Elle se rappelait les étranges trous de mémoires qu'elle avait à certains moments, elle arrivait dans un endroit sans savoir d'où elle venait, où est-ce qu'elle allait... Elle se souvenait des Daleks qu'elle avait croisés... Elle se rappela être entré ici, et y être resté pendant un an, mais...  
-Je suis humaine...  
-Plus maintenant. Parce que tu as raison, tu es un génie. Et les Daleks ont besoin de génie. Ils ne t'ont pas transformé en une simple marionnette... Ils t'ont complètement convertie,  
Il avait beau parler d'une voix douce, réellement attristé par la situation, elle sentait ses paroles la trancher comme des poignards. Ça lui revenait doucement. Le moment entre sa dernière rencontre avec un Dalek et lorsqu'elle est venue dans cette pièce.  
-Oswin, je suis tellement désolé. Mais tu es un Dalek, cracha-t-il.  
Il avait promis de l'emmener. Elle devait enfin sortir de là. Mais il la regardait tellement haineusement, qu'elle savait qu'elle resterait là. Il était totalement diffèrent à présent. Ce n'était plus le Chin boy qui la faisait gentiment sourire. C'était le Prédateur. La plus grande peur de la race la plus impitoyable de l'univers. Race dont elle faisait partie, à présent.  
Sa conversion lui revint par flash, elle se revoyait dans la machine câblée, tous ces Daleks qui la regardaient impassiblement lutter pour conserver le peu d'humanité qui restait en elle. Elle s'entendait parler avec cette voix robotique qu'elle avait tant espéré ne plus entendre...  
Je ne suis pas un Dalek. Je suis un Dalek.  
Ses sentiments s'effaçaient doucement, la machine de mort reprenait le contrôle. Elle se demanda à peine comment elle avait fait pour conserver un semblant d'humanité.  
-Ex...ter...mi...ner...  
-Oswin ?  
-Ex...term...in...ation... Extremnination... EXTERMINATION !  
Le Docteur semblait paniqué. Il tentait de la calmer par tous les moyens, mais le Dalek était le plus fort. Elle l'entendait hurler son prénom, dans l'espoir qu'elle stoppe.  
Oswin s'effondra, pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait.  
Elle vivait depuis un an dans l'espoir qu'elle pourrait sortir d'ici, loin de ces monstruosités. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu s'enfermer dans ce rêve sans jamais se douter de l'effroyable vérité ? Elle était restée ici toute une année en souhaitant de tout cœur partir, loin des Daleks. Mais elle était devenue l'un d'entre eux, et s'en souvenait à peine...  
-Pourquoi vous détestent-ils autant ? Ils vous détestent tant...  
Prenant un air presque gêné, il expliqua :  
-Je les ai combattus, tellement, tellement de fois...  
Il avait l'air de la haïr un peu moins qu'avant, il semblait réellement désolé pour elle.  
-Courez.  
-Quoi ?  
Il sembla perplexe. Elle attrapa son clavier et entra une commande.  
-J'ai désactivé le champ de forces. Les Daleks au-dessus ont commencé leur attaque. Courez!  
La porte s'ouvrait derrière lui, mais il resta là, à la contempler, incrédule.  
-Oswin. Est-ce que tu es...  
-Je suis Oswin Oswald. J'ai combattu les Dalek et je suis humaine.  
Doucement, elle rajouta :  
-Souvenez-vous de moi.  
Toute trace de haine semblait avoir disparu du visage du Docteur. Il avait l'air comme avant.  
-Merci...  
-Partez !  
Il s'enfuit en la regardant une dernière fois.  
Elle s'affala sur son fauteuil et attendit. Elle comprit enfin pourquoi elle s'était enfermé dans ce rêve pendant si longtemps sans jamais rien soupçonner. Les Daleks n'éprouvent que de la haine. Mais pas elle. Elle éprouvait de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour on viendrait la sortir de là. De cet endroit infernal. Et il l'avait fait. Il était venu et lui avait ouvert les yeux. Bien qu'elle le regrettât un peu, elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir. Mais finalement, au vu de son état actuel, ça ne la dérangeait plus tant que ça. Elle sourit. Parce qu'avec elle, elle emmènerait le plus de Daleks possible. Elle tapa une dernière commande :  
Suppression des données concernant le Prédateur. Effacement de toute donnée relative à celui que l'on nomme le Docteur.  
-Pour te remercier, Chin Boy,  
Elle le regarda s'enfuir à travers le système de surveillance de l'Asile.  
-Cours, petit futé. Et rappelles-toi...  
Qu'il se rappelle d'elle, qui lui avait prouvé, que même après 1109 ans, la race humaine pouvait encore le surprendre. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle l'avait surpris. Elle venait de lui prouver qu'Oswin Oswald était restée humaine jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
